The general wireless electronic device adopts infrared or Bluetooth wireless communication mode to transmit signals to an external receiver linking to a computer host end to transfer instruction signals to the computer. To prevent the receiver from inadvertently losing due to small size, the present wireless electronic device usually has a coupling means to hold the receiver when not in use. For instance, R.O.C. patent publication No. 568197 and Patent No. M269369 disclose a clipping apparatus which provides a clipping space to securely hold a receiver in a wireless electronic device.
However, use of the wireless electronic device not only has to take into account of preventing losing of the receiver, operation power of the wireless electronic device is another issue to be considered. As most wireless electronic devices do not enter a sleeping or OFF mode in the non-use condition, the wireless electronic devices continuously consume electric power. As a result, when users try to use the wireless electronic devices next time, the electric power could be exhausted. Then the battery has to be replaced or charged. To remedy this problem, a positioning structure has been developed to hold the receiver and simultaneously force the wireless electronic device to the sleeping or OFF mode. Reference can be found in R.O.C. Patent No. M270431. It has the receiver positioned outside the wireless electronic device. But when the wireless electronic device is moved by users, the receiver still might be hit and lost. Its anchoring effect is not as desirable as Nos. 568197 and M269369 mentioned above. R.O.C. Patent No. M278000 discloses another technique, which holds the receiver inside the wireless electronic device. And the wireless electronic device has a power-saving switch inside. When the receiver is held inside, the power saving switch is depressed to set the wireless electronic device to the sleeping or OFF mode. However it adopts a design which receives the receiver in a parallel manner. As the distal ends of the receiver and elastic reeds are made of metal, a slight skewing of the receiver could result in a faulty insertion angle and cause incomplete or erroneous compression of the power saving switch, and the elastic reeds could be deformed or even fractured. Moreover, the power-saving switch is quite bulky and a greater space has to be allocated in the wireless electronic device for housing and depression. It is against the prevailing design trend of the wireless electronic device that demands slim and light.